Blast from the past
by Twistedmind0802
Summary: She has only ever let two men into her heart, and they have both left her confused, heartbroken, and alone. How strong can she be when they hate each other because of her. She never meant for this to get so out of hand, and now she has to choose who to love and who to lose. Will be lemons rated M for a reason. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try it out. Hope you can enjoy, I love fairy tail and all of Hiro Mashima**

She was ready for the party, or at least thought she was. It has been only a week since the break up and she has gone all out into herself making herself look as beautiful as she could. She put her armor down for tonight hoping she could distract herself at a party. Lucy and the rest of them were waiting for her at Sabertooth two guilds had finally become good friends once their brutal master was taken down. She step in front the mirror looking at her figure. she had on a short black dress that showed off all her curves, the straps making an X on her chest where it loop around her neck. Her hair tied up into a loose bun letting a few red strands fall. she had curled it and even put on make up. Yet she couldn't shake off this feeling that her outfit was not enough.

"Erza, come on!" Mira jane yells from outside her room. "Our carriage is waiting"

She sits on her bed unsure if she wants to continue with it. Mira jane as if sense her doubt steps into the room to find her laying on the bed. "Hey, are you alright?" Mira jane questions her sitting down next to her. "I don't know, I am not this weak to let this get to me, so why is it?" she ask out loud. "Don't think for a second this is you being weak" Mira jane says hugging her. "You're the strongest person I know, but you can't always be strong"

Erza chuckles at that. Mira jane is also an S rank Wizard and anyone that has seen her on the battlefield knows her power. Erza know this is her attempt to make me feel better. She smiles at her "Thank you, your right" she responds and gets up. Grabbing her small bag she heads out with Mira jane.

It has been two hours since she has arrived at the party. She has tried to put on her best smile for everyone, but it was growing more tiring with every passing minute. She took a look around.

Natsu and Happy were chomping down on whatever they could eat. "Natsu, you can't keep doing this when we go out to parties" Lucy was complaining as she crossed her arms in annoyance. "Doing what?" Natsu ask with a mouthful. "Don't waste your time Lucy, that idiot doesn't even know what manners are." Gray scoff arms across his bare chest. Wendy appeared next to them with Carla. "Gray you don't have your clothes on again" Wendy tells him giggling. He looks down surprised to see she is speaking the truth. "What?!" Gray yells. "That's a moron for you" Natsu comments. "Hey! Who are you calling a moron?" Gray yells at Natsu pulling him up by the shirt. "You, You moron!" Natsu yells back punching him right across the face instead of just pushing him off. They start fighting as Lucy sighs giving up on them as a table falls. Member of both guilds that were watching are laughing it off. She laugh for the first time that evening feeling happy to be around her friends.

The happiness leaves as quickly as it come and she sighs heavily, making her way out of the room onto a balcony. She is trying so hard right now but all her memories of Erik flash around in her head. He had a sad past like her and when he help Jellal, her interest in him spark. Jellal and her couldn't work out that well and she wonder if Erik would be like jella but more willing to express his feelings. She swore she could make him change, but all they ever did was fought. They would meet in secret on certain missions. At first he was a real asshole, but he soon started talking more about his past. Letting her know of all his suffering and she listened. They got together and began to do side missions trying to find more clues on END and everything else. They were together for only half a year, but he is the only man beside Jellal she had ever let into her heart. And both have left her confused, heartbroken and alone. Just when things seem to be going well he broke up with her and left before she even got to question him why.

All of a sudden she didn't want to be there anymore, she had to fight back tears. She was scared of having any of her friends see her like that. The only person that knew was Mira jane and she didn't want to continue burdening her with all of these stupid kind of emotions. She made her way out of the guild swiping a bottle of liquor before making her way onto the road. She knew this was dangerous to be out here alone but she was strong enough to take care of herself. She found herself making her way to an inn and ordering more drinks at the bar.

As the night wore on she grew more and more groggy with the drinks. She let her hair down tired of her whole get up. Going into the bathroom trying to splash more water on face to wake her up. She couldn't go back to the guild like this. She isn't one to lose herself in the liquor like this. She should probably stay in a room for tonight. Taking a deep breath and steadying herself she leaves the bathroom making her way back to the counter. The place was so badly lit she couldn't see well in the hallway. Stumbling to to keep her balance, leaning on the wall. How did she even end up drinking this much. It was all hitting her at once, dizzy she tries to walk to the counter to reserve a room so she can lay down.

Without noticing she crashes into someone, normally she wouldn't have budge but she wasn't in a normal state of mind and goes sprawling onto the floor. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going?" she detected the voice pretty close to her, he must have fallen down too. "It's okay these halls are lit so poorly, no one can see anything" she comments grabbing the hand that pulls her. She wobbles and almost falls again. "Woah" he jumps to her aid and steadied her. "Are you alright?" he says grabbing her by the hips. The sudden movement freaks her out as her body stiffens. She still hasn't seen his face well but he has his hands on her hips. He realized what he did and jumps away "Oh ummm I-I-I di-didn't mean to!" he yells obviously embarrassed. Her cheeks red with embarrassment too she leans on the wall trying to fight away the dizziness she feels. "It's okay I just need to make a reservation for a room tonight" She says softly and tries to walk away but still stumbles. He grabs her gently by the arms leading her out of the dark hallway. "Let me help you at least" he comments.

Her head down she nods and leans on him a little, thank god no one she knows is here to see the Might Erza this weak and helpless. They step out into the more lit inn "Scarlet?" he whispers to himself in disbelief. She stops again wondering how this man knew her last name. She look up at him seeing that his hood has been pulled down and her blue hair shone dimly in the light. Locking eyes with him she felt her cheeks getting hot. Thinking so much of one guy was hard enough but now being stuck in an embarrassing situation with the other was worse. She pulled away surprised to see him so close up. "Je-Jellal!" she stutters "What are you doing in Magnolia?" she ask. "I'm staying just for a little here on my own to do some research on END" He comments face still red and she realizes she isn't the only one that has been drinking heavily tonight. She stands more straight trying to not look as drunk but fails as she trips back. automatically he reaches out and grabs her hand pulling her back. "Why are you here, how much have you been drinking? he asks pushing her hair out of her face. She peers into his face and notice how he concern he is.

"I need to make a reservation" She says quietly and make her way to the bartender. She does it without his help and orders another drink. "You shouldn't drink so much" he comments sitting next to her. She drinks the drink all at once "Not a big deal when you drink with Canna on the regular" she comment shrugging off the drink."Besides I know how to handle a little bit of Alcohol, you don't seem to be doing too well" She was trying to prove she had something under control at the moment. He orders a drink too and despite their faces being red from the alcohol they being to try out drinking each other.

Well into the night both are struggling to continue drinking. "Are you doing trying to prove your point?" Jellal comments as he finishes his drink "Baka, you should just give up on this you are pretty at doing that" She responds and regrets it the second it is out. "Uhh… sorry I didn't mean to bring any old memories back" she says softly looking at her empty cup. "No it's okay, you have every right to bed mad at me" he says and she can't help but to look at him wondering if he really meant that. He looks back and her and gives a shy awkward smile. "Alright, will you two have another drink or should I charge you?" the bartender interrupts. This is getting a little to weird for her liking "How much will it be" She asks and she reaches for her coin bag. Her eye open in surprise to not find her coin bag on her. She begins to tap herself looking for it. "uhhh…." she says freaking out as Jellal watches her. He sways a little smiling at her. She frowns not wanting to say it but the bartender is waiting on her. "I think i lost my money" she says. Jellal smiles disappear "Did someone steal it?" He ask concern looking around the chair. "I am not sure" she mumble double checking to make sure. Jellal grabs his bag and sets it on the counter. "I'll pay for both of our things" he tells the bartender. "Jellal, no" she starts to protest "Would you rather go back home?"

Look it's fine, things like this happen" he says and she nods with the bill cover she sighs deeply looking at him. He is a little unbalanced in the chair and she grabs him by the arm. "Come on off to bed you go" She says leading him to his room. She gets up having difficulties holding herself up and they both lean on each other getting to the room. It was small with a closet and a small night stand by the bed. "Come on off to bed, normally you don't drink that much" She comments and he sits on the bed. He looks up at her "Normally you don't get that drunk or careless" he responds. She takes a step back not sure how to respond to his comment. Was it the noticeable on how much she is falling apart.

He look at her in the dress and gives off another small smile. "You look stunning by the way" He says softly. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks "Baka, don't go saying stupid things while you're drunk" she huffs. "Even if it's the truth?" he questions. She let's her head fall, all the drinking she has done tonight and his comment is enough to bring a lot of the pain back. "Don't" She mumbles falling to her knees. Her face covered by her hair. "You can't do that" She says again. "What are you mean, I am just telling you the truth, you're beautiful" He says coming closer. "No Jellal, you can't say things like that knowing what it will do to me, when you're just gonna get up and leave" She says louder. Her heart was pounding the closer he got to her. Despite being drunk she felt him come closer, the way his hands burned on her skin when he touch her arm. "Who says I am going to leave" he says softly. "You always do, you never once thought about me" She could feel the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. his hand brushed against her face pulling her hair back.

"I always thought about you" he said softly locking eyes with her. His eyes were intense looking at her as if she had died and been brought back to life. "More empty words" she says just barely a whisper. "If you don't believe me i'll show you" he says and brings his lips to hers. She closed her eyes enjoying a sensation she has gone so long without. the warmth of his lips. She kisses back wanting more as she made the kiss deeper. Her hands move to his neck and he pulls her up to the bed. His hands caressing her body. She moans slightly to the touch and kicks her heels off falling into the bed with him.

What is she doing she starts to ask herself, is she really this drunk to do this again with him. he pulls her in hugging her kissing her and her doubts vanish as he untied the top of the dress and lays her down. He runs his hands through her hair her beautiful scarlet hair. "You have always been so beautiful, even when we were kids" He say placing kisses on her neck. Suddenly his actions are no longer so gentle as he rips her dress off starting at the him.

Exposed now she shyly covers her breast with her hands. He shakes his head removing her hands and taking a good look at her. "Do-don't stare Jellal" she blushes and he smiles lovingly at her. "I will show you how much I care about you" he says his hands on her hips pulling her panties off. He takes off his clothes and kisses her again. She pulls him closer and she could feel him against her entrance. teasing, making her squirm under him. His mouth goes to work on her breast and she moans in pleasure running her hands through his hair. One hand on the other breast and the other on her clit pressing up against it in small fast circles. Her moans increase as her hips start to move with his fingers. He pulls away back to her neck close to her ear. "That right baby, moan for me. "Jellal" She whispers her hands wrap around his neck he leans down to kiss her at the same time shoves himself inside her. She moans into his mouth breathing heavily as he begins to thrust.

"Oooooohhhh" She lets the words escape her lips and she digs her nails into his back now. Her hips grinding against him in an attempt to help continue with the rhythm. His grunts as he dives into her only making her feel more wild as adrenaline courses through her body. She pulls him closer and he takes it as a chance to suck on her sweet breast again, his hands on her hips helpings him to increase his pace. She can't keep up and lets him take over arching her back crying out his name. "ahh Jellal, it's amazing" She gasp screaming in pleasure. "Shhh the neighbors will hear us" He says jokingly because he is making it impossible to be quite. "Ahhh" She yells out again and pulls him closer, the are both breathing heavily getting closer to their climax. Suddenly the whole world goes blank as she falls apart underneath him as he finished seconds later. "Erza" he calls out her name kissing her softly on her lips. Her breathing has slowed down and she feel exhausted but content. She would never be able to stop loving him. "I love you" She mumbles just hearing the words out of her mouth made her smile. Her eyes open for a second looking at his face as he stares down at her. "I love you too, I will show you how much I love you" He tells her and she smiles closing her eyes to fall asleep in his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Erza rolls around in her sleep. The blankets felt soft against her bare skin and the sun was shining through the window on the far end. But the window wasn't suppose to be on the opposite of her bed. A slight headache was forming at the back of her head and she grunts in annoyance remember how much she was drinking last night. An arms grabs her and pulls her in. Her eyes open up right away, looking at the hand the embraced her. She sits up grabbing the blanket to cover herself realizing she was naked under it. "uh" she mumbles looking down next to her. Jellal was peacefully asleep next to her, the blanket covering only below his waist. Freaking out she grab the blanket pulling away from him causing her to fall off the bed hitting the floor with a heavy thud.

"ouch" she mumbles rubbing her head in pain. "Erza? How did you fall?" Jellal comments looking down at her from the bed. It took her a while to register him actually being there staring at her with such a gentle smile. "What?" She squeaks pulling the blanket closer to her chest. His body fully exposed and glowing with the morning sunrise she can't help her eyes traveling down to his lower body. Jellal catches her eye movements and grabs a pillow covering himself behind it and looking at her dumbfounded.

She looks down not being able to look at him directly. The sudden movements cause the dull ache in her head to increase and she grunts in annoyance swaying with dizziness. "We did have a lot to drink last night" He laughs handing her his hand. She grabs it as he pulls her up, still holding her hand "Do you remember what we did last night" he ask his tone soft and sweet, and her mind goes back to last night. Remembering everything, all the caressing and kissing and touching, the pleasure he gave her, the words they spoke at the end. Bright red she nods and he kisses her forehead. "We should get dress" are the first words that tumble out of her drops his hand and turns her back picking up her clothes.

Jellal tried to make light conversation with her but she only responded with grunts and nods. "Is everything alright?" he finally asks her as they were eating breakfast. She still had a lot to sort out in her mind. She didn't know what she wanted out of this, since she believed it was long over and now here they are sharing a meal as if all that time in between didn't matter. Even so she didn't want to shove him away just yet. "Yeah, my friends are probably just worried about me back at the guild" She smiles trying to hide her thoughts "I should be heading home now…. maybe i'll see you around" She says getting him up and waving as she heads for the door. "Erza wait" he calls out to her stopping her dead in her tracks. "Look about last night, i'm sorry we got so drunk like that and - " he started trying to explain until she put her fingers on his lips silencing him. "I'll see you around" She says trying to play it off as if it didn't have an effect on her. She didn't want to get caught up in these kind of emotions all over again, but she didn't want to let go of the feeling yet.

Back at the guild she made her way through the back door feeling like a rebellious girl sneaking back home. Closing the door in her room she undressed and threw herself into her bed enjoying a second of being alone to get her thoughts in order. Her and Erik only broke up a week ago and yet Jellal made such a bold move last night. It could have been the drinks, but he didn't seem to regret it at all this morning. He knew they were going out for the past half year, since he always avoided them whenever there might of been a chance for them to cross path. Now he is back and making her heart thump like this.

Her time alone wasn't much with the sudden knock on her door. "Erza? It's me Mirajane, can I come in?" She says from outside. Looking down at herself she realized she was only in her bra and underwear and went to get a change of clothes before opening the door. "What happen to you last night?" She asks closing the door following Erza to her bed. "One second you were there finally smiling with everyone and the next thing I know you're gone" She says looking at her up and down in suspicions.

"You didn't go see him did you?" "Of course not, not him" She waves her hand trying to act casual."Oh really so then you don't mind telling me what happen last night, do you?" a mischievous smile spread across Mirajane face."Ehhh!" She blushed "What are you talking about? She yells trying to play it off. "Erza, You can't lie to me, plus there was a bounce in your step just now." Mirajane giggled pointing an accusing finger at her. She sighs unable to hide the truth from her friend, "I bump into Jellal last night and got a little too intoxicated" she mumbles embarrassed about it. "Oh! You spend the night with him, didn't you!" "Mirajane yells out in surprise. "Shhhh!" She hushed her grabbing her head in pain. "I still haven't recovered from it all" She says bring her knees up. "I told you not to drink so much with Cana, that was gonna do you no good." She elbowed her arm laughing.

Erza pushed her off the bed knowing she was gonna starts asking a million questions. "Let go join the rest of the guild downstairs" She says jumping out of bed pretending she didn't just throw Mirajane off. "Can't ignore me forever" She laughs again. This was the side many people didn't know about Mirajane she always presented herself as quiet, happy, and powerful. No one saw this teenage behavior in her except Erza.

She step outside her room and could already hear a rumble starting between the ice mage and fire wizard. She grunted in annoyance her headache still sensitive to the loud noise. Making her way towards the middle of the guild people parted way as she made her appearance. Lucy must have tried to prevent it and gotten caught in the middle of it, since she was now laying on the sidelines completely dizzy and a bit batter up. Getting in front of them she grab them by their hair pulling them apart from each other "WOULD YOU TWO GET ALONG ALREADY!" She yells flinging them off opposite sides of each other. One landed on top of a table crashing into the food that got shoved involuntary into his mouth. While the other landed on top of his exceed who was now crying over his ruined fish. Juvia took it as a chance to play nurse with Gray and jumps on him.

"It doesn't make sense to make them get along and then flings them away from each other" lily mutters as gajeel makes an entrance with a work paper. Everyone snaps out of it and focus on what the paper says. "Erza, this is specifically for you" Levy comments reading it out loud "Special request for the Titaina, carriage will be send to fairy tail and taken to special destination". Everyone peeking over levy was looking at the paper in curiosity. "Look!" someone yells out loud. "10,000 jewels for this job!" everyone's head moves down to look at the bottom and they gasp at the award price. Lucy begins to sulk "Erza? you don't happen to need a partner by any chance do you" she comments the color in her face drained and Erza knows Lucy is having a rough time with rent again. Smiling she is about to let her come along. "This job is requested for Erza, so only she is allowed to go" Master says before anyone has a chance to say anything. That was master for you so strict with the rules for customers. "I'll give you twenty percent of my award when I get back, okay" She shrugs not being able to do more.

As the sunsets Erza is still wondering who would pay so much money for such a secretive job. There was only one way to find out and it was to go. They called her Titaina which mean they believe she is very powerful, so this shouldn't be anything she couldn't handle. With food in her belly she grabs her sword and waves good bye to everyone making her way to the carriage that seem to just be arriving.

The sky was glowing an orange purple color as she rested peacefully in the carriage. She took a look outside the window every once in awhile only to notice she was leaving Magnolia and going up a hill, but from what she knew there was nothing outside of the town for a good distance. She began to nod off listening to the carriage making it's way on the bumpy road. She doesn't know for how long she fell asleep, but woke up to the carriage stopping suddenly causing her to almost fall forward.

Getting off she look around for signs of anyone but it was clear field. Spring flowers were blooming and the breeze felt amazing as she took a deep breath enjoying the setting. "I didn't think you would come" She heard a voice behind her and grab her sword in response, swinging it around only for it to clash with someone else's blade. How could she have let herself relax in an unknown environment.


	3. Chapter 3

"My fault, Sorry" I shouldn't have sneaking up on you like that" He says holding his defense against her. "Jellal!" She yells pushing away from their sword lock. "Hey" he says returning his sword back to his side. "You were the one who sent that job out?" She questions him, while putting away her swords.

"Yeah well I did need a way to contact you" he says "That was quite the amount of jewels you put down for reward" she comments "Did you really want to see me?" She asks blushing. "Would you like to have dinner with me" he asks holding his hand out. She doesn't answer immediately, shock of being ask such a question from out of all people. "Jellal…. I, about last night." She starts fumbling with her hands, this is really unlike her. "We were both really drunk, I don't think we should start anything now, we have to keep looking out for E.N.D" she finishes quietly.

Jellal took a step forward and held out his hand, "I know that things are a little hectic at the moment, but I need your help Erza, we can discuss it over dinner." He says grabbing her hand and tugs a little, "Just give me one chance, if you disagree with it by the end of tonight, I won't bother you anymore." He says his warm gentle smile. Normally so fluster, but recently he has been so full of confidence, and Erza has to admit it has caused a spark of interest in him all over gives a small nod and he lead her back into the carriage.

They made their way towards a small town that was a an hour ride in the middle of nowhere. It was less develop from her hometown, not so far away from it either, so How come she has never heard about it? "Jellal, How did you find this place?" She questions looking outside the window. He smiles placing his hand on hers, "It's a benefit due to traveling a lot" He explains.

The town was small but full of life and all kinds of colors, almost like a festival. Lights was beaming everywhere, the kids were running around on the streets and food shops were displaying so many flavors and choices of foods. Erza could smells all the spices in the air grown stronger as they got closer to the center of the town. Suddenly her Stomach growls in anticipation of the wanting to eat. She grabs her stomach in embarrassment hoping Jellal didn't hear it. Jellal laughs "Don't worry our first stop will be a restaurant" he tells her. "Sorry" Erza mumbles patting her stomach to keep it hush.

They step out of the carriage, Jellal helping her step out makes his way towards a small shop. "Jellal, I don't have the proper clothes for a meal out." Erza whispers to him. "No worries that's why I already have one for you" He says making his way inside a shop as a lady see him and runs the other way. Another love struck girl look at him Erza thought to herself. The girl comes back into the room and grabs Erza's hand leading her to a dressing room in the back.

She didn't even have a chance to ask what was going on before she rip her clothes off. Or at least tried to. The armor that she had on was way to heavy for any normal human being to lift. Embarrassed the girl steps back looking down. "I am sorry, But Mr. Fernandez said it was urgent to get you into this as fast as possible." She explains. Bewilder about the girls rushing she laughs and smiles at her. "Next time try not to undress an unsuspecting girl" She tells her.

This town definitely does not know who she is, no one in their right mind would try to touch Erza without consent. She takes off her armor and lets the girl fix her up, putting on jewelry, and make up fixing her up. It took the girl 20 mins and then she grab Erza hand again and was leading her to where Jellal was in a suit waiting for her. His smile was welcoming as he took her hand and they made their way out.

The food was amazing as they started to catch up talking about what they have been up to. Erza was finally letting herself relax, thinking that Jellal actually wanted to try and be together. "Jellal" Erza said grabbing his attention, she wanted to ask him something she hasn't noticed until now. "You said you were back because of a mission, but I haven't seen Ultear or Meredy at all, are they not with you?" She ask him taking a sip of her wine. His face darken as soon as she mention their name. She put her wine down, "Did I say something wrong?" She asks concern due to his reaction.

"No." He comments sitting himself up but still had pained face on. "About three weeks ago we were all looking for more information E.N.D and found some very powerful things that kept him safe, sort of like doing his bidding." He says and Erza could feel the tension now. "We got a little careless and they were taking away from us. Me and Cobra tried to stop it from happening but they got their hands on them and kidnap them. We kinda parted way afterwards in hope to look for them but we haven't found many clues." Erza grabs his hands "Why didn't you say something sooner?!" She was shock he could hold something back for so long.

"That's why I am coming to you now, When I was at that tavern, I was drinking my frustration out, and then I planned on getting in contact with you within the week. But i didn't think I would ever bump into you there. His hands forming a fist. "I have failed as their leader" He says quietly and Erza didn't know how to respond. "I need your help, you're the only one that I can count on." He says grabbing her hands and squeezing them.

"Ok" She says standing up, "Let's go" she grabs him by the hand "We can find them, no one is going to hurt our friends, got it" the determination in her voice was so strong she felt it helping Jellal with his struggle. "You haven't fail them as a lead, you only fail if you give up" she tells him and with that they pay their meal and make their way out, cutting their dinner short.

Erza has never seen Jellal behaving this way he has changed a lot from when she has last seen him. Maybe they did have a chance at being together. She felt the sudden embrace as he hug her from behind. "Thank you" He whispers softly to her. Standing still she wasn't sure yet again how to react. "Are you okay?" She asks noticing how people were staring at them now. "With you I am" He whispers nuzzling her neck. "Jellal, we are in public" She comments blushing confused by his behavior. "Let's go, I have to notify master that this job is going to be longer than I thought" Erza says and he pulls away embarrassed. "Sorry" He says scratching his head, "I got a little too carried away"

Erza started walking away trying to calm down her heart beat which was racing. As sweet as everything feel, they now have a bigger problem to deal with. This isn't going to be easy, if Jellal was asking her for help it meant these things were powerful. Plus he displaying all types of affections and she wasn't use to any of it. She made her way back to the shop where her armor was being kept safe for her.

The girl noticing they were back from their date early frowned as she went to retrieve the things. Giving Erza a place to change back into her stuff and they left without another word. "Jellal" Erza asks him as they climb back into the carriage. "Mmmm?" He asks closing the door and waving by to the girl. "Who is that girl to you?" She questions feeling a pang of jealousy. "Oh" he says noticing how weird the situation look.

"Oh sorry, let me explain" he blushes "I found this town because of her, she was way out in the forest trying to look for clean water, their water supply was poisoned by thugs and I stop one from attacking her. She was pretty batter up but she lead me to this town, they had sick people, so Meredy was able to heal them while Ultear and I went after the thugs. We got them to give us the antidote to clean to water in this town and they have been very welcoming ever since" he finishes."You're a good guy Jellal" Erza comments and he looks out the window trying to play off the compliment.

The carriage ride back was quite. Jellal would glance over to her direction every now and then, a playful smile on him. His hand reach out as he placed it on her hand. She pulls her hand away, "Hey what kind of shop do you think that is?" she comments pointing out the window just to give her an excuse to move her hand. "Erza, you can talk to me" Jellal says grabbing her attention. His eyebrow lifted in amusement, "If you feel like this is too much let know" he says. "I don't know Jellal… I need to get my head straight, plus Ultear and Meredy, we should focus on them". She says feeling guilty for bringing it up as Jellal face darkens. "We will save them okay" Erza said grabbing his hand to comfort him. He smiles a little nodding in return.

Back at the guild she makes her entrance as everyone's eyes are on her. "Where is master?" She asks out loud waiting for a reaction. Mirajane is the first to walk up to her "Master is upstairs in his office, how was your trip Erza?" she smiled and spoke so gently, the way everyone is use to seeing. "That's what I need to talk to master about" she comments making her way upstairs. Everyone in the hall had their eyes on her wondering what that mission was about but she kept it to herself.

Entering master Makarov office she began to explain the situation to him, leaving out all of the unnecessary information. At first he was reluctant to let her go. "Erza this isn't a simple mission you are asking to go on." he comments and she works up another protest but he silences her. "I understand they are your friends and they need your help." he ponders out loud "I will give you permission to go, but please be careful" he warns her "it's going to be dangerous, are you sure you wouldn't want anyone else to go with you?" Erza didn't want to think about the idea of losing one of her comrades too "No master, I would like to consider this a side mission, not one under the guild, so I will take or responsibility for anything that happens. I will not drag down the name of fairy tail" She says in such a monotone voice. He looks analyzing her one last time. "When will you be leaving?" He asks her one last questions. "Early tomorrow morning" she says and he nods letting her leave.

Making her way back into her room she was stop by Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. "Hey, did everything go okay with that mission?" Lucy's asks smiling at her. "Yeah, there just been an extension on it" She sighs trying to play it off "What kind of extensions?" Natsu asks so curiously it was very innocent. "Nothing big, don't worry about it" she says trying to make her way into her room. "Erza is hiding something" Happy says a grin on his face. "What! Who are you to say something like that to me!" She yells fluster. "See you have that lying face on" he says laughing. "You want to keep pushing it cat" she warns him and he yells in fear "I was only kidding Erza" he laughs uncomfortably hiding behind Natsu and Lucy who were equally terrified on making her mad. Erza sighs again annoyed and makes her way back to her room.

Once she closed the door she made her way to her balcony. Breathing in the cool air as the wind softly blew she let herself finally relax. "What is stressing you out?" She heard a voice and turned around to the direction of where she heard it from. "Who's there?!" She questions her hand on her blade ready to fight. "It's only been a week, don't tell me you already forgot about me" he says and she spots him right next to her sitting on the edge of the balcony. His red hair look purple in the moonlight, his white jacket shone brightly as he made eye contact with her. Erza felt her breath get caught in her throat. "Did you miss me?" He comments trying to act cool.

 **Hey! I hope you guys are enjoying it. Let me know what you think ^-^, please review or comment, Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

"Erik what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help it I came to check up on you, good thing too I can sense your stress from the fairy tail entrance". He got off the ledge getting closer to her. "What's on your mind?" He says tapping her temple softly and he smiles at her.

She could smell his scent as it floods her mind with memories of when they were together. "I'm fine" she mumbles pushing his hand away. Her heart honestly felt like it was breaking again. She had this uncontrollable urge to run into his arm. At least when she was with him things made a little more sense.

"You can't lie to me Ezra, I know you pretty well". He says cupping her chin locking eyes with her. "I've missed you" he says softly bring her closer to his lips. Erza was too dumbstruck to move as their lips lock. His touch was what she was trying so hard to run away from. Why was she letting this happen. She curled her fingers into a fist and pulled away from the kiss, upset. "Erik" she says out of breath.

"I'm sorry about what happen last week something came up and I didn't want you around." He says very abruptly and it cause her to flinch hearing him say he didn't want her around. "You…." She was so upset she didn't even know what to say. "You jerk!" She yells punching him right across the cheek. Anyone else would have fell far with the force of her punch alone. But Erik only took a step back. "Okay I deserved that" he mumbles rubbing his cheek. "I get that you're mad at me, but I didn't mean to hurt you. This week away knowing you weren't mine was driving me a bit insane." He explains getting close to her again but she pulls her arm back throwing another punch as she hit him in the gut.

His is left breathless as he falls to his knees, now he was getting piss, "I said sorry what is your deal" he yells looking up at her trying to catch his breath. He could see the tears welled up in her eyes as she was trying not to let it out, he then notice she has been trying to mask her feelings since she saw him. She felt hurt and it was because of him. "Go away! I did fine without you." She says mad at him. Erik could sense it her anger and pain because of him, but that's not all she felt. She still had feeling for him and he knew that. "I respect your wishes, I don't read your thoughts" he tells her "But you're not being yourself, you're being difficult, so don't make me have to" he tells her getting annoyed with her constant anger at him. "You would do that to me" She questions him in disbelief.

Erik step closer to her and she took a step back."No. I'm sorry Erza, I didn't meant to hurt you" he says reach out to caress her face. She leans into his hand without noticing. "you left" she mumbles in confusion. "Yeah, but you know what I do now, I didn't think you would want me to stay by your side when we both work so hard to keep everything we care about safe." he explains to her.

That's the difference at this point while Jellal was very indirect and confusing with his feeling, Erik kept things straight and full of logic even if it wasn't the best thing to hear.

But does he mean what he is saying right now? How much he has missed her.

"Yeah" she responds back and he pulls her into his arms hugging her. Erza lets herself relax. "To keep you safe" he says and Erza laughs. "If you know me so well, you should know I can take care of myself" she tells him making a small effort to pull away from his embrace. "Doesn't mean I won't keep trying to protect you" he says hugging her tighter.

He cups her chin again bringing her closer to kiss her. This time Erza didn't fight him as she kisses him back. Who was she kidding, she still had so many feeling for this man. She miss his touch, his smell, his voice. Her hands ran through his hair as she tugs on it and he bites softly on her lips. He pulls her armor off with ease throwing it to the other side of the room. Her breast bounce with the movement and Erik took it as a chance to get his hands on them, squeezing and massaging them, hearing the increase pants coming out of Erza mouth.

Her small moans were making it hard for him to focus on anything else but her, as she threw her head back pressing herself closer to to him. It drove him insane and he pushed her onto the wall pinning her arms above her, his other hand still on her breast. Erza pushes her hips forward grinding herself against him. "You're driving me insane Erza" Erik growls into her ear before nibbling on her neck. She mews in pleasure to the sensation, the roughness he had in him. He grabs her, throwing her onto the bed. She opens her eyes in time to see him transform his hand into a claw, he looks at her like his prey. She props herself on her elbow "Erik?" She questions as he comes closers. He grab her by her clothes with his human hand and rips it using his claw.

"Hey!" She yells as he tears off all of her clothes "shhh!" He hisses at her and shut her up with a kiss before she has another chance to protest. She falls back down on the bed as he pulls his clothes off. Admiring his tone up body, she runs her hands down his abs pulling at his pants helping him get undress. "Lay down" he orders her around pushing her down as he pins both her arms above her head. The air nips at her naked body and she shivers a little. She tries to move her hands back down but he just tightens his grip as he bites her cheek softly. Going to her collarbone grazing her skin with his sharp teeth. She gasps and he chuckles loving her reaction to his touch. Bring his head lows he begins to use his tongue tracing around her breast and kissing the underside having her moan due to the sensitivity.

"Fuck Erik" She moans trying to pull him closer but he keeps her pin down. He kisses her stomach traveling down to her navel and she squirms in response. He runs his free hand down her folds entering a finger causing her to arch her back. Her head thrown back as he begin to create a rhythm with his fingers as she squirms in pleasure. Right before she climaxes he pulls his finger out causing her to whines "Erik don't…." She starts to protest. But he only chuckles as he takes his position on top of her letting himself tease her entrance. "Don't what" he asks and she pushes her hips towards him practically begging for him to continue.

He leans down kissing her as he shoves his whole length into her at once. "Ahhh" She yelps as she feel all of him entering her. Her moans alone were pushing him over the edge as he starts to thrust into her roughly. He finally lets go of her arms and places his hands on her hips to pull her closer and take him in all the way to the hilt. Her nails dig into his back "Fuck Erik" she moans out loud. He loved it seeing her enjoy all he could give her, he leans down biting her neck, She tasted so sweet to him. Erza had to keep biting her lip to keep herself from screaming out anymore. "Come Erza, scream" He teases her pushing into her so roughly her legs were shaking as her breathing was growing more rapid. "Ahhh Erik" she whimpers digging her nails deeper into his back as he grunts with the mixture of pain and pleasure. "I'm gonna" She started to say and couldn't finish as she could feel the tension building in her stomach before the sensation exploded throughout her body. She threw her head back as he finishes moments right after her. He falls on top of her both trying to catch their breath.

"Erza" He says moments later calling out to her. "Hmmm?"

"I'm going to be gone for a while" he tells her, "What do you mean?

""There is something I have to do, but once I get back, I want us to try working things out with this relationship" he tells her and she felt it again, that ache in her chest that brought back all kinds of negative emotions. "Erik" She sighs getting up from the bed, wanting to have space away as she tried to get her thoughts in order "What relationship, you broke up with me and left before I could even make sense of what you were saying" she tells him grabbing a traveling bag and stuffing stuff in there. She didn't know what she shoved in there, she just needed to feel busy. "I know and I told you I was never my intention to hurt you" He explains putting his pants back on. "I'll make it up to you Erza" he makes his way toward her "why are you packing?"

"I…." She didn't know how to tell him that she was going to help Jellal. No it was none of his business nor did he have any right to question her. "Your comrades are in danger, Jellal ask me to help him on this rescue mission" She said vaguely. "WHAT!?" He yells and you could hear the anger setting in his voice. "I told that bastard to leave you out of this!" He yells grabbing her bag throwing it on the bed. She jumps up anger flowing through her. "What is your problem Erik!" She yells trying to match his tone "You knew about this and you weren't going to tell me?!" I can help you, they are my friends too!" She yells her face inches away from his.

"How did he even contact you? When?" He asks completely ignoring her remarks. "What does it matter to you, it's not your decision to make" she yells backing away to pick up her bag up from the bed. "Jellal needed my help" She says her back turn to him. "I thought you two were ignoring each other when did you two become all chummy?" He questions but she ignores him, her anger was going to start turning into tears. He has no right to get upset, they weren't going out anymore. Looking down at the floor she notice scraps of clothes that used to be her clothes. She was still naked and fighting with him, god where does her mind go sometimes. She opens her bag putting on some clothes before things got crazier.

"Answer me Erza" he asks running out of patients. What is it with those two always ripping my clothes off she questions herself and crumbles it into a ball. "You slept with him?!" Erik yells out anger clouding his thoughts because as soon as the words were out Erza was staring dagger at him past her tears. "You said you would never do that!" She yells throwing the ball of rags at him. "It's pretty hard to block out your thoughts when you comparing me to another man in bed" He says in disgust "We haven't even broken up for that long, seriously Erza" He walks towards her, his actions cold as he tries to grab the bag again. Was he trying to act cool again or not lose his composure. "And now what you're gonna go follow him to your death just because you two slept with each other" he says and notices her hands ball up into a fist. He didn't care, he wanted to hurt her, it only seem fair since he was hurting. "Move" she says pushing him away, he wanted to act like that fine two can play that game. "I'm leaving"

"No! You're staying put, you're not stepping into this kind of danger" He commands her and she only get closers to his face "You can't stop me from helping my friends, I don't run away from the ones i care about" she say trying to push past him. He grabs her by her arm trying to keep her in the room but she yanks herself away. "Let go!" She yells and drops her bag using that hand to throw a punch across his caught her fist "You can't even make it past me, you think you can with the shit me and Jellal face" he tells her pushing her down but she keeps herself balance and throws a wild punch. Erik pushes her arm away avoiding the blow and punches her in the stomach. The hit makes her fall to her knees struggling to keep her breathing regular. "Asshole" she mumbles getting up taking a fighting stance as she faces him. He studies her annoyed, hurt, angry, they were both so emotionally work up neither one was thinking right. But he switches his stance too, ready to fight her if that's what it takes to keep her away this rescue missions.

She lands the first blow uppercutting him and then punching him in the stomach as he leaves himself open, But he retaliated by grabbing her hand and twisting it behind her. "Could you think about it first, you don't know what you are getting yourself into, we fought them and got our ass handed to us" He explains letting his guard down. Erza took the chance and flip him away as he crashed into her wardrobe close to the balcony. "Stop thinking you are protecting me" She comments as she see him get up. He had busted his lip on the fall down and wipes the bit of blood off his face as he pulls out his claws. Erza saw this and used her magic to pull out one of her swords. Were they really gonna do this? They stood frozen wondering who was going to make the first move.

Suddenly the door swong open "people are trying to sleep!" Master Makarov yells rubbing one of his eyes still in his jammies. Erza turns around to see a few people behind master, including laxus, juvia, wendy, levy, and the boys. Shit this was gonna be hard to explains later on. "Cobra?" Wendy chirps as she spots him by the balcony. Erza almost forgot that was what everyone else calls him. She was so use to calling him Erik now.

Erza turns back to him still not dropping her guard, her hands on her sword. But cobra sighs heavily changing his hands back to their human form. "Think about it" he says softly and turns around jumping out the window. Leaving Erza there with a handful of her guild member to deal with.

"Juvia is confused" Juvia speaks out loud breaking the silence. "Erza? Are you alright?" levy asks unsure if she should step in to comfort her. Erza nods letting her sword disappears "Sorry for waking you guys up" she apologizes as she reaches the door and smiles kindly at them. Laxus already gone uninterested in the events and everyone else a curious look on their face. She will just leave it to their imaginations, she tells herself as she closes the door on them.

 **hey guys! I hope you are enjoying it. Please review or comment, let me know what you think is going to happen, it can help me for further chapters. Also feel free to message me any person ideas or thoughts on what you like or don't like. Thanks for reading ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Erza had step out of the shower wrapping the towel around her. Her and Jellal decided to stay in the village close to where their friends were taken, in hopes of looking for some tracks or clues. She dries her hair and gets into her armor ready to look around the woods of where they were taken. The sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze that followed her.

She made her way to the forest. Jellal was already there sitting under a tree. "Are you okay?" she asks approaching him. "What am I missing?" He says out loud. "Hmm?" Erza questions sitting down next to him. " I am going over that scene again and again in my head" he says looking up at the clouds "but was I not a strong enough leader, was I a fool to make them believe I could protect them?" he questions doubting himself. Jellal had been blaming himself ever since they got there and Erza didn't know how else to help him. She had one last idea but she didn't want to resort to it, she may need to thought. Jellal really needed a wake up call.

"You're right" She says closing her eyes preparing her speech as she smirks. "You are a fool" She says making eye contact with Jellal. He look confused and hurt wondering where those words were coming from. "To let them get hurt and you don't have the power to save them."

"Erza" he says wondering why she was acting so cruel.

"What kind of person are you, they are probably getting tortured and here you are relaxing" she comments drawing her sword. "You know I am trying, why are you drawing your blade!" he yells clenching his fist.

Ugh she really hope what she was about to do would help. "No wonder the evil took your mind all those years back" she yells "I should have killed you when I had the chance" she swings her blade aiming at him. Jellal jumps back in shock "What has gotten into you!" he yells anger boiling in him. "You can't protect what you care for" she yells again swinging her blade. This time Jellal draws his blade as it clashes with Erza's. "Are you going to let them die Jellal" She takes a step back but turns around doing a full swing to hit him. He blocks her off again unsure of what was going on but he was mad.

"Erza, listen to me!" he yells wondering if she was possessed by something. "Like you have let so many die before you!" she attack him again he brings up his blade to block her off but her force makes him step back. He grits his teeth "My guild is to help those who are striving a good change" he yells back at her. She was staring dagger at him as if he was the same guy from their past, the one that caused her so much grief. "I will spend the rest of my life paying for my sin!" he yells at her but she attacks again. Okay this is getting them nowhere. "What kind of leader are you not willing to put your all to rescue your comrades" she yells in disgust "they gave their life for your cause and you toss them to the side like nothing!"

"That's not true!" He yells finally at his limit. "They are my friends!" His blade finally switches around trying to attack her back. He didn't want to hurt but he need to knock her out at least if something was going on. "I will rescue them!" he was flooded with anger, how could she say such things, she knows everything that he went through. "I WILL PROTECT THEM REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU SAY" she was surprised by the change in action as she had to change into a defense position. But that didn't stop him he kept attacking her. She had to step back observing him and avoid actually getting hit with his blade. "What makes you think you can!" She continues struggling to defend herself. "I AM THEIR LEADER, AND I WILL SAVE THEM!" He yells ducking under her attempt to hit him.

He falls to the floor and sweeps his feet under hers making her fall on her back. He jumps up ready to knock her out but she twist her weapon around his causing him to lose his balance, as both weapon fall away from their grasp. Still Jellal wasn't going to give up, he grabs her hands pinning them above her head, his knees on her thighs. He leans in to make it clear he was confident in what he was going to say. Leaning down next to her ear "I will do everything in my power to save them, with or without your help. I know I can" He tells her through grit teeth breathing heavily. Her chest rising and falling at a quick pace too "Good" She says lightly. He is shock and get up to look at her face.

This time she wasn't filled with anger or any cruel intention. She smiles warmly at him "Because I know you can" she says softly. He lets go of her hands as she brings them down. Suddenly it hits him, the whole time she was trying to get him to admit to himself that he can do it. He laughs out loud in adoration. Erza never had an easy way to do things, he looks back down at her and grabs her face kissing her deeply. At first she yelps in protest shock by his actions. But then moves her lips against his. When he pulls back Erza is blushing a deep red and so is he. He gets up pulling her to her feet. Still she was very awkward about it as she rubs her arms looking away. "Let's head back to the hotel for now" he tells her. She nods letting him lead the way.

Erza couldn't sleep tossing and turning, she finally gets out of the bed and decided to take a walk around the small village. Trying not to wake Jellal up she changes into her blue skirt and white blouse. Making her way around the very quiet village she couldn't find anything open besides the local inn. With nowhere else to go she steps inside and takes a seat at the bar. Ordering a drink she keeps to herself as she tries to let herself think back to Eric and Jellal. Her feelings were so confused no matter how she tried look about it. She felt horrible for not telling Jellal what happen between her and Eric, but she wasn't dating either one of them. So what business do they have in what she does with her free time. With Eric she felt safe and with Jellal she like an equal she didn't know what she wanted when both cared for her in such different manners. Maybe she should just spend her time drinking her problems away with Cana.

"Hey beautiful" Some guys calls out to her sitting in the chair next to her. She turns around facing him to see who would bother her. He was average height, quite built and a buzz cut, already very intoxicated "What are you drinking?" He asks trying to be smooth with her. "Nothing you can handle" She mutters turning back to her drink already feeling more confident in her drinking habits. "I like them feisty" He commits getting closer to her. She felt agitated "i'm sorry but i prefer to drink to alone" she tells him closing her eyes in hope of not knocking him away. "Come on babe, loosen up a little" he comments putting his hand on her lap. "Don't touch me!" She yells pushing him, but her force against a normal human caused him to fly off his chair and into the wall. Getting off her chair she yells at him "Try that again and you will get much worse"

"Hey lady, what's your problems" one of the the guys friends said angry at her. Erza looks around spotting a guy that look very similar to the one she hit except this one had a shaved head. "my problem? " She says in disbelief "buffoons like your friends don't know how to drink without bothering someone" she chuckles slightly getting up as she re-equips herself with her favorite sword. A warning to petty assholes like them. They were ready to fight her until they saw her use magic. It's draws a stir up in the crowd, mumbles of her being a wizard. "shit a wizard" the guy yells startle as he back away. "leave me alone and I won't have to do anything" she comments waiting for a reaction. When no one moved she put her sword away and turn back to her drink.

Feeling tired she take down the drink in huge chugs and slams it down. Soon her eyes begin to feel heavy and she begins to have a hard time focusing. Getting up she pays for her drinks mumbling a thank you as she stumbles out the door. Hoping the fresh air would help she makes the walk back to her outside. When she feels someone approach her. She turns around quickly to see a fist flying in the air. Her reaction was to dodge then grab the arm throwing the person over her body. The person yells out in pain and Erza steps back. Her forehead felt hot and breathing was getting harder. "How is she still standing the drug should have paralyzed her by now" she heard someone else yell. She turns around trying to figure out who is talking but someone grabs her from the back keeping her hands at her side. "Agh" Erza yells out in frustration as she breaks her arm away from the guys grasp and throws him down too. "This was suppose to easy" the second guy wheezed trying to breath the air that just got knock out of him. Erza felt weak every time she had to fight one off she felt her strength draining.

She felt a sharp pain spread through the back of her head as the impact brings her to her knees. "She is a wizard we can't be touching them with all their magic" the first one says. Erza looks up and notice he had a metal bat in his hands. She was gasping for breaths now. Unable to bring herself to stand up she falls to the floor where she hears them chuckle. "dead or alive she would make us a fortune" the first guys comments and the second guy begins to tie her arms up. "hurry up before someone sees us" the first guy rushes him. Erza wasn't to sure what was going on. In her mind she screamed for help but her mind was fading. Is this really how she will die? By petty humans selling her body to god knows who. "how much of the liquid did you use" the second guy ask. "the whole bottle?" the first one replied "it should have been enough to kill her instantly, the fact that it's took forever to even affect her shows how strong she is.' the guy mumbles. Erza wouldn't go out without a fight. She pulled on her ropes bringing her head up clashing into the guy that tied her up. It knock him out automatically as his body crumbles to the floor.

"shit" the first guy says jumping back drawing a knife "I told you dead or alive it didn't matter" the guy hisses at her and brings the knife up above her chest. She smiles despite bleeding from her head, her chest feeling tight and the rest of her body losing feeling. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her being killed in fear. She looks him right in his eyes watching his movements cause him to hesitate. He brings it down fast but stops midway frozen for a second and then drops the knife out of his hand. Once to knife was out of his hands Erza stop pretending and let her head rest. She would die in this little dark alley but at least her body wouldn't be auction off.

"Fuck!" Erza hears someone yells far off but her eyes close. Erik runs to her body looking for the source of her pain, only to realize she has been poisoned. He grabs her head "Erza you'll be okay" he says more to himself hoping it wasn't to late. Her skin was pale and slowly starting to get cold. He uses his magic to pull the poison out hoping she was still there. "Come on Erza" he says desperately as his hand hovers over her body pulling the magical poison out. Instantly she gasps for breath taking in mouthful, her chest moving rapidly. "Erza?" he questions still unsure of her state. But she doesn't wake up, her breathing finally slowed down and color rushes to her face. She was alive, for now. She still had a gash on her head that was bleeding out and a few bruises on her arm. He carries her into his arm as he look around. He should get her to a medic. Listening around for a clue to point him in the right direction. He begins to walk to the end of the village where a medic house should be. Carrying her in his arms he couldn't help but feel rage. He managed to kill one of the guys by shooting poison at him but he wanted to do so much more.

In his lost train of thought he was caught by surprise to see someone running towards him.

He stops in his tracks as he sees someone with their hand out towards him yelling Erza's name. It took him a second to notice it was Jellal and Erik looks at him in disgust. They became good friends once they both started to work together, but after the girls got capture Erik only has disgust for his old friend. "Erik!" he was equally surprised to see him there but that wash over when he saw the state Erza's body was in. "What did you do!" Jellal yells as he caress her face. Erik felt the urge to pull her body away from his touch but fought against it knowing he needed to get her to the medic. Still he couldn't help himself as he continued to walk towards help. "I wasn't the one that brought her here on some stupid rescue mission" he tells Jellal. Jellal was confused for a second but then click it all together. "Give her to me, I'll take her back to Our room" Jellal runs in front of him emphasizing the our part. But Erik just scoffs and continues to walk. "I doubt you the kind of person she needs at the moment."

"so you are?" he questions angry but Erik keep his cool as he walks. "No she need a doctor you moron, she was poisoned with some really heavy magic." Erik explains and shut Jellal up. "I know this town pretty well, there is a lady 3 houses from here that can help" Jellal tells him. Erik again wanted to decline his help but Erza needed medical attention so reluctantly he nodded for Jellal to lead the way.

Jellal knock on the door of a small house that had a little lamp hanging above the door. A small elderly women appeared mumbling about late hours. "what do you Want?" she yells but look surprised to see Jellal's face. "Madam, I'm sorry to bother you at this late hour but.." he wasn't sure what to call Erza given the circumstances "our friend needs your help" he says bowing his head. She smiles and tells them to come in. Leading them to a table to place Erza on. Erik places her down as the elderly women looks at her. She mumbles a chant with her hands hovering over Erza's body a red light coming out of her hands. "What's her condition" Jellal asks standing next to her. "She will be fine now, I removed little fragments of magical poison from her bloodstream, all she needs now is rest from the gash." the women smiles "but how did you manage to get the rest of the poison out of her body?" she asks Jellal but he was only able to give a confused face as he turn to Erik. "I'm a poison dragon slayer" he says "I saw two guys trying to kidnap someone that was putting up quite a fight, so I took them out, but it wasn't until I went to pick her up that I notice it was Erza, after that I notice her blood vessels were popping out and I pulled out the poison out of her body into mine." he explains. The elderly woman smiles at him "Good things you did, any longer and she could have died." she explains turning her attention back to Erza her hand hovering above her gash mumbling a chant as the wound closes up leaving a small bruise behind. "She needs at least two days of bed rest for now, you can take her home tomorrow" the lady comments. Leaving them there as she goes to her room to sleep.

Jellal sits down on a chair next to Erza holding her hand. Erik bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything. After a moment of silence Jellal speaks up "Thanks for saving her, I don't know why she was out in the middle of the night?" Erik was leaning on a pole that held the house up, he didn't want to acknowledge him, but decided to anyways. "You shouldn't have brought her here" Erik says. "It was her choice to make, I simply ask" Jellal says now regretting opening his mouth. "What is your problem with me anyways?!" He yells irritated with Erik behavior towards him. "My problem? Take a good look at what is going on, Meredy and Ultear were taken from us, all because of you believed you could protect them." Erik says "And then when they got hurt, you bring Erza into this after I told you not to, and look at her condition"

"Yeah I ask her to come, but do you even know how i bump into her, she was drinking past the point of wasted and I am pretty sure, I am not the one that brought her to that point." Jellal says defensive. "I did what I did for good reason, I at least tried to protect her, you go in and try to make her fall for you when We have only been broken up for a week" Erik yells "Yeah nice going friend" He says scoffing the word friend. "Oh so what you think you are better for her!" Jellal yells standing up. "I wouldn't have put her in this mess" Erik comments getting ready to leave to let jellal cool down. "You two aren't going to let me sleep are you?" Erza comments sitting up. They both shut up as she gets up and looks around the room. "Where are we?" She asks completely confused. "Erza!" Jellal jumps up shock to see her awake so soon. He grabs her face smashing his lips onto her. Erik step closer to check up on her but stop as soon as he saw Jellal do that. Almost as he was trying to get him piss. He takes a step back trying to contain his emotions. Erza pulled back as she look up at Erik, then put her head down shamefully. She was stuck in such a stupid predicament. "Come on let me take take you back to our room" Jellal says helps her get up. "I will help?" Erik comments place his hand on her hip. Jellal saw this and tried to get him off "Don't worry I can take care of her" he growls at him.

"Stop" Erza says abruptly. "You two will get along or I will kick both of your asses!" She yells. She was getting so tired of all this non sense, even though she was the one that caused it she didn't want two friends to become enemies over both kept quiet as they help her out the small house. "I am going to my room, you two can sleep on the floor, is there a problem with that?" She demands and they both shook their head no. Even though she was injured no one can really deal with Erza when she was that mad. "Good" she says as they hobbled their way back to the inn.


	6. Chapter 6

Jellal turned around on to his side pulling on the blanket as he tried to get comfortable. He couldn't understand why the bed felt so small. He tossed around again as pulls on the blanket not noticing he was asleep on top of most of it and tosses himself off. Grumbling he look up noticing his sleeping arrangements were different. Erza had kick him off the bed declaring she needed it all to herself for rest. Grabbing the blanket off the floor he throws it back up on the couch.

"No wonder she didn't want to sleep with you, you create a war with the blankets and space" Erik teases him. He look back to see that the dragon slayer has decided to move his couch to the corner refusing to share much space, which was a relief to Jellal. They have taken a turn for the worse ever since their guild mates have been captured and for some reason Erik has decided to blame it all on Jellal when they both shared the fault. He lets out a sigh of annoyance as he gets up.

He knock on the bedroom door waiting for Erza to respond. When she didn't he opens the door only to find a perfectly made up been and no trace of her to find. "Where is she?" Jellal ask out loud as Erik shuffles around on his couch. "how should I know, aren't you practically on top of her, how do you lose sight of her? Erik mumbles at him. Jellal was running out of patients "could you take matters seriously for a minute!" he yells running back into the living room area and throwing his shoes back on. "maybe some logic finally got through and she decided to go home?" Erik says out loud purposely to piss him off. "You see it's your selfishness that gets us into situations likes these." Jellal yells at him fist curled up. "My selfishness!" "Why the fuck were you looking for Erza, when you knew we just recently broke up, after how long of always pushing her away, you decided to seduce her and then fuck with her mind bringing her here!" Erik yells back as he stands up facing Jellal. "She had a choice on all of those things, learn to control your anger and stop blaming me for all your pitty failures, she chose me! get that through your head, fucking idiot" Jellal smiles knowing that last part would piss him off. "wipe that arrogant smirk off your face!" Erik growls furious as he grabs him by the collar with one hand and punches him with the other.

Jellal took the hit trying to keep himself standing. Erik raised his fist again but Jellal caught it grabbing him by the wrist and flipping him over on the coffee table.

Both were equally fueled with anger they didn't stop. Jellal grab Erik again and was ready to punch him. Erik wasn't backing down and had transformed his hands into claws.

"Lay one more finger on each other and watch what will happen" Erza said calmly as she enters the room. Her hands on her swords eyes closed as her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. They froze where they were unsure of what she would do with her sword. Kill them of course not, but it wouldn't be pleasant. Jellal let's go of Erik causing him to fall back on the broken coffee table. "let's get one thing straight, this is not important." she says out loud . "Yes I have feeling for both of you, but they will not get in the way of this mission. You two are fighting each other when your friends are out there in God knows what kind of danger" she says her voice Stern trying to make them understand the seriousness of the matter. "and if you two plan on getting in the way of saving them, I'll leave now and find them on my own. Or die trying, at least then I know I would have done everything I could to help my friends." she tells them her arms cross waiting for them to react.

Both held their tongue unsure of what to say. Neither one of them wanted her to venture out there no knowing what she was facing. Sure she was strong but if she went alone her chances of dying only increase. She raised an eyebrow in question of their silence. "Does the silence mean we will get along?" Erza says her voice still Stern but she was hoping they would agree. They look at each other as if to measure each other up before agreeing.

"Good" she smiles un folding her arms as she hugs both of them. Their head clash into her chest armor as she hugs them roughly. They both grunt in pain as they look at each other still annoyed at each other presence. But bite their tongues to keep her safe.

"Erza can we please set up camp" Jellal asks her as he follows her deeper into the forest. "She isn't going to listen" Erik chimes in following not that far behind. They have check out of the motel and treaded deeper into the forest where their friends were abducted. "we can set up closer to the river, it doesn't seem too far from here" Erza comments as she continues, she wanted them to explain to her what happen the days the girls were abducted. Then maybe she could understand everything, their hate, their pain, and where the girls are. But the conversation didn't seem like it would get far with both of them at each other's throats. Maybe if she listen to both of their stories she can understand what went down.

They were 20 feet away from a lake as everyone started to set up camp and build a fire. There was much silence and in the end of it all Erik was the first to fall asleep. Jellal look over to Erza hoping she would relax a little now that both of them weren't being so aggressive and judgemental. But she stayed where she was staring at the fire. Erza was lost in deep thought, she only hope her friends were safe. A lot that has been going on has been a waste, and she feel like she might have already failed Meredy and Ultear. It's been so long that they have been kidnap and she doesn't have the slightest clue on to what the intention behind it was. She didn't want to stay there anymore stuck in her thoughts she needed a walk. "I'm going to the lake" she tells Jellal, letting him know where she was going so no one would be concern.

Making her way to the lake she see a small tree there. Taking her armor off she is left in her undershirt and underwears. Removing her bra Erza places everything on the branches of a nearby tree. Walking into the fresh water up to her hips, she takes a deep breath and then dives under.

She dives under and further into the water. She wanted to swim into the depth of the water and just be to herself. At least for a few minutes before she goes back to the camp and questions Jellal. Finally satisfied of how deep into the water she was in, Erza curled up into a little ball and stayed still. Erza loved it, the way the water pulled her into another world. It help her get her thoughts straight and release her worries. She stayed like that for a moment curled up into a ball enjoying the sways of water that rock her body back and forth. Her chest tightens as she starts to run out of air it's been almost two minutes since she dived in, and holding her breath was starting to become difficult.

Knowing she has to go back up she swim to the surface still enjoying to depth until she is close enough where she knows standing won't be difficult. Popping back up to the surface she whips her head back to avoid her hair covering her face. She takes a deep breath running her hands through her hair as she recovers from the dive. Looking back at the shore she see Jellal starting at her stun to see her there. She felt calmed and figured now was as good as time as any to ask him what went wrong and who took their friends. She looks at him smiling as she lifts her hand up signaling for him to get inside the water with a finger motion. He looks dumbfounded before understanding what she meant and began to remove his armor.

It's wasn't Jellal fault he was slow to comprehend what Erza meant when she signal him over. He walked to the lake to check up on her, only to find her clothes toss onto a tree. Figured Erza was only going for a swim he stare out into the lake, only to notice she was nowhere in sight. Concern he took his shoes off as he looking in the the still water wondering why he couldn't spot her. Was she in trouble? Maybe she was still sick and just refused to show it, she did almost die the night before. Scanning the lake with the strong help of the moon illuminating it, he see her jump up her head flips back causing her hair to fan out above her before falling behind her, with droplets of water sprayed everywhere. She breaths in, her breast moving heavenly as the moon reflects off of her revealing her harden nipples through the tank top. He stare in awe as she runs her hands through her beautiful scarlet hair and then she turns in his direction. Jellal's breath gets caught in his throat as she signals him over in such a seductive manner and he can only think of how much he wished they were both back in their hotel room again. Finally snapping into his sense he begins to take his clothes off leaving his boxers on as he enters the lake. When Jellal finally reaches her, Erza no longer looks seductive and he wonders if that was just his imagination. She look serious, relaxed which was good but still serious. "Hey" he calls out to her smiling.

Erza didn't know how to bring it up but at least in the lake she felt a lot calmer "Hey" she responds to his smile wondering if he would hide the truth from her. "I just came to check up on you, I didn't see you so I got concern" he explains to her. She gives a small curt smile "Thank you" she replies and gets closer to him taking a small breath to prepare herself. "Jellal, I need to ask you about that night, when our friends got kidnap, what happen exactly?" she questions trying to be straight out with it. His eyes darken as he recalls it and he takes a step back. The water might be her calm place, but it wasn't his.

"I…." He started but he didn't even know what words to use. "Jellal. I need to know the truth of what happen, maybe then we can find and save them." Erza says grabbing a hold of his hand. She knew this was a sensitive topic she had to tread carefully. He sighs heavily, this topic involved going back to that moment when he had them taken away. "We were all looking for more clues about end, we have heard that they have seen really strong followers, his personal demons around this area so we came here" he says starting out as his eyes look distant as he was actually going back to that time. "Erik was warning us beforehand not to come to this town, because he has heard about weird magic being performed here, but i brushed it off telling him we were all very strong as we were."

"We stumble acrossed a this wizard that was performing some really heavy and dark arts here" She grabs his shoulders trying to sooth him, letting him know that he wasn't alone when it came to them. "At first we fought off a couple of bandits, but then he came up in a black hooded cape and grab the girls paralyzing them with some weird magic. Me and Erik tried to fight him off but he used very strange magic, some of it I recognized from my old days." Jellal look down ashamed "He had put one on Erik that would have killed him if got any closer to this wizard. So I tackled him down to keep him out of the reach of him, but Erik pushed me off angry that I had let them get away." He scratched his head unsure of what else to say locking eyes with Erza he steps back again unsure of how she would react.

"Jellal, these things happen I am sure they will get better, now that I know this I am sure we can have a more easier time finding them." She explains coming closer to him try to comfort him. He pulls her hair away from her face tucking it behind her ear. "No, Erik was right, I shouldn't have brought you on this mission and have you endanger yoursleves like this." he says holding her. "I could never forgive myself if anything was to happen to you"

"Oh great, you sound like Erik" She scoffs annoyed of them always saying this. "You know I am very capable of taking care of myself" She yells at him. But he wasn't startle about it, as he look at her. The way she look when upset she was still beautiful,strong and caring. How can someone not fall for a girl like her. He was stupid to keep himself away all this time. "I don't need someone always looking after me like I am something fragile" She yells again still blabbering. Jellal chuckles a little grabbing her face with of his hand he pulls her in crashing his lips into her. She whines in protest a little shock that he did that to her. Pulling away gasping for air "Jellal, I have told you both we don't have time for this, we need to focus on the mission." She says trying to keep her voice as firm as possible, but it still came out shaky. Jellal might have not been a mind reader but he saw how hard Erza was blushing, he knew they both still very strong feelings for each other. "I know" He says softly. "I know all of this about you Erza, You are strong, you are caring, and you will always put your friends first, it's what I love so much about you." He says kissing her lips softly this time practically teasing her. "It''s why I can't stand the idea of losing you, I am not strong enough to go through that, I already lost my comrades" He explains his eyes looking down. There he goes again, this trauma really changed him. He has never shown his feelings to Erza like that.

"hey" Erza says softly grabbing him by the chin to look him in his eyes. "you're not gonna lose me, and you're not losing them, okay" she declares.

Jellal's body was screaming with desire telling him that feeling her soft skin wouldn't be so bad. His eyes fell onto her soft plump lips and he couldn't help himself. He felt like a broken man and she was his drug to numb the pain. Crashing his lips into hers he kissed her with an urgency. She tried to pull back but he grabs her, his hands on her back pulling her closer. He smiled with relief to see her finally kiss back. Erza could only fight so hard when it came to emotions and these two guys.

They were going to be the death of her at this rate. Jellal pulled his lips away from her pulling her closer as he latches onto her neck biting, and licking the sensitive flesh as it send shiver through her body. On instinct she threw her head back relishing in the blissful moment of pleasure giving him more access to her body as his mouth traveled toward her breast. Through the wet top he softly nip at her breast causing a small moan to escape her throat.

Jellal was enjoying every minute of it, every face she made, the way she grab him practically begging for more. But they were still in the middle of the lake. Scooping his arm under her he pick her up bridal style as he leaves the river. Erza bit her lips nervously unsure if she wanted to proceed. She knew she should focus on this mission but her heart leap out of her mouth whenever he kissed her. She has loved him for so long she didn't know how to not.

Jellal had her underneath the tree where all her clothes were. Putting her back down he jump right back that chance to kiss her placing his hands on her hips pulling her forward. She yelp in shock of his roughness only to be silence by his mouth again. She felt his dick pressing up against her legs, creating a warm feeling between her legs as her mind flooded with ideas and movements of pleasure. Still grabbing her by the hips he hook his fingers into her panties slipping them off of her. Slipping two fingers into her he groans getting more turned on at how wet she was. Erza shudder with delight throwing her head back once more letting a small moan out as she thrust her hips adding speed.

Her body rock against the tree as he continue moving his lips again to her breast. Unable to hold back anymore she grab his boxers pulling them down panting for more. Looking up Jellal saw how desperate Erza was to be with him in this moment. Her pink face and swollen lips all screamed for him to take her. Grabbing her ass he lift her up against tree and shoves himself inside her. "fuck" Erza squeals clinging onto his body for support as her legs wrapping around his waist. The thickness of his shaft stretching her out and filling her up made her moan again. He grab her by the hips pulling himself away to steady her up and being to slam into her. Erza with no control holds on to his shoulder causing him to fall down slowing them down only for a second. With her on top she begins to ride her. "shit, Erza" he mutters as she bounces on top of him her breast jumping to their rhythm hidden behind the shirt she wore. Jellal reaches up ripping her shirt off to fully take in the view. Placing his hands on her breast he begins to squeeze and massage them as he lifts his hips slamming into her with more force "ahhh" she cries out her legs shaking as her core tightens and her breath quickens, she was close reaching her orgasm. Right before she could Jellal pulls her down kissing her as they both finish.

Panting she pulls away from the kiss laying down next to him. He closes his eyes steadying his breath with the intention of wrapping his arms around her. Erza didn't want to wallow in the moment, as much as enjoyed it all she felt guilty too. She didn't want to think about it as she threw her clothes back on. She left without saying a word to Jellal and headed back to the campsite.

Erik was there fast asleep, with the camp fire lighting the area up with a warm glow. Everything seemed a little too calm, her mind and heart was racing with emotions. She started to cough, with no proper rest she felt sick, her body still sore from the poison that almost took her life the other night. Dropping her armor she fell onto floor falling asleep close to the fire. She had to ask him next, with determination that she couldn't let anything happen. She was sick of them always trying to seduce her.

 **Hi, guys**

 **Sorry it's been taking so long. I work and go to school full time so I try to write whenever I have time and really needed to plan out how this was going to go lol**

 **Anyways Review, or comment! I would love it. Thank you for reading =]**


	7. Chapter 7

Erza opened her eyes to the sun shining. Tired she tosses and yawns trying to fall back asleep.

Erik looks at her already awake he had decided to gather firewood for their campsite. He hasn't seen Jellal since he woke up, and was hoping it meant he had left for a while. He use to do that when he would travel with him and the girls. At least then it would give him some time to sort things out with Erza. Things have been hectic ever since Jellal made a reappearance in her life.

Erza was never one for irrational behavior but when it came to Jellal that's all she was. Erik saw her mental struggle and he was annoyed, maybe even hurt. If Jellal still has this kind of affect on her, maybe she never stop loving him. What made him want her so badly now was the real question. He would always push her away the second something started between them and even though she was all smiles about it, Erik saw from the moment he joined Jellal guild, that she deeply cared for him.

Scoffing as he makes his way back to the camp with wood he reaches that conclusion.

He was stupid for thinking things would be different between them. He also pushed her away when she started getting to know him. He convinced himself that she actually cared for him, when in fact it was probably nothing more than a rebound. Still he couldn't always help himself when it came to her. Sure she was strong, she was always proving that. But she has a gentle heart he has seen that side of her and it was what made him fall for her. However if Jellal was the person that made her smile he would bite his tongue and let her be happy.

Finally back on the campsite he throws the wood into the pit lighting it up. He look at Erza who has rolled all over the ground now still sleeping heavily. Sitting down he watches the fire just dozed off thinking to himself. It would be easier to read her mind and just sort out the complications, but he did his best to respect her privacy.

"I'm want cake" Erza mumbled tossing again in her sleep. She really likes cakes huh, Erik thinks to himself and can't help but to laugh. Erza hears someone laughing not so far off. Her little dream bubble of cake fades away. Opening her eyes she hears the laugh more clearly. Turning around she see Erik looking at her a cheesy smile on his face as he tries to suppress another laugh. Her mind goes back to her cake. "Did I say that outloud!" she question jumping up to a sitting position, her face turning crimson red in embarrassment. "How often do you dream about food?" he asks answering her question.

"Well we should get some food" she says pouting as she crosses her arms. "Sure, we have some canned food in our bags" he tells her going into the bags to reach for them. Looking around Erza notices that Jellal isn't on the campsite but doesn't want to ask Erik where he is. If anything the perfect opportunity just presented itself.

"Erik" she calls out to him. "Hm?" he responds passing her a can to warm up on a rock near the fire. "I wanted to talk to you" she says trying to ease her way into the questions. His heart stop, really tempted to just peek at her mind and wonder if it was about them, but he shakes the urge off. "About what?" he says trying to look casual.

"That night the girls got kidnap, I never got the full details on what happen, and therefore I am at a lost of how we can find" Erza explains. Erik thinks it over walking back to their bags he takes out a bag of marshmallows showing them to Erza. It wasn't cake but she was a sucker for sweets. Looking at her eyes light up he laughs again. "Don't distract me, I am being serious" she yells grabbing the bag in the process.

"Alright, it's a bit of a stupid story" he explains but she gives a look that she is keen on listening. "We were looking for clues that lead to this town. I'd advised against us going here because I have been here before with my old group, and we heard rumors about a rogue wizard that was incredibly powerful. But Jellal ignore me, his ego wouldn't let him think. After all that has happen especially after the games he consider himself a protector, indestructible. So we went." he says sitting down to get comfortable he grabs a marshmallow popping into his mouth.

Erza look at him, he was so calm compared to Jellal behavior last night. "It all happen pretty fast, this guy comes out of nowhere with so many henchman, so we started to fight. The girls were automatically trapped under a spelled rope, they couldn't move. I was going to help them but then Jellal starts screaming his head off. Next thing I know he was on top of me beating me to a bloody pulp, I lost consciousness for a bit, by the time I woke up Jellal was just getting off the floor, I must have kick him off before he knock me out. He didn't remember attacking me, but the girls were taken, and he sucks as a leader." Erik says his last sentence filled with hate letting Erza know they weren't on good terms for a while. "He really pissed me off afterwards. Wouldn't shut up about you. I left when he mention bringing you into this mess"

"Erik are you telling me the truth" Erza questions Eriks eyes narrowed looking at her. "Have I ever lied to you, or did he tell you something else" his body felt hot with anger. He wasn't sure why but he tried to suppress it. Grabbing his hand to calm him down she shakes her head "No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off accusing you" she explains. Pulling his hands back he nodded but tried to keep his distances. "Are you okay?" she asks noticing how fast his mood shifted. He got up walking to their bags as a distraction. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath unsure of what just happened back there, where did all this anger come from. "I'm fine" he lets her know as he feels himself calm down.

"I brought fish" Jellal says from a distant as he hold up a few fishes on a large wooden pole. Looking around he see that Erza has her mouth stuffed with Marshmallows and Erik was near their bags probably looking for more food. "But I see you two have already eaten" he comments as he makes his way to the fire. Keep to himself he take knife out and starts to clean and gut the fishes preparing to cook them.

Erik's anger was coming back again as he ignore Jellal and sat away from them, already noticing how Jellal has sat down next to Erza the second he got the chance to. Erza blushes as he tells her something in her ear, placing a bracelet around her wrist. Annoyed he stands up grabbing a blanket out of the bags "Erza you look cold, take this blanket" he tells her as he throws it over her wrapping her in it. Surprised she doesn't resist. Jellal moved away when Erik got closer to her, clearly annoyed of the interruption. Yeah Erik said he was going to let her be happy, it didn't mean it was going to be easy when the asshole was waving it all around his face.

"Umm thanks" she says shortly after. A smug look on Jellal face as he throws the words at Erik knowing he could read his mind. "If she wanted you, she would have been with you. Suddenly Erik mind is flooded with images or Erza, her naked body wet, and squirming under Jellal hands. Erik eyes narrow down in anger staring at Jellal. His jaw clench as his teeth were grinding together, he was blinded by his anger as he stood still his hands clench into a fist.

Erza felt the mood switch now with Erik looking like he was ready to kill his whole body tense and visibly angered. Jellal was challenging him, she knew he did something to taunt him. What the hell did she just miss?

"What the fuck is your problem" Erik yells unable to restrain himself as he punches him across the face. Jellal still had the smug look on his face as he falls back. On the floor he brings his sleeve up wiping the blood from his mouth "What the matter, did that bother you" Jellal taunts him. Erik didn't waste any more time, jumping on top him he straddles him punching his face again. Jellal is blinded by the hit, first his eyes and then his nose as the pain spreads across his face.

Pulling himself together, he grabs the next hit Erik throws at him. His teeth clench in anger as he lets out a deep breath being able to breath again from the assault on his face. "Get off!" Jellal yells grabbing the rest of Erik arm flinging him off with all his strength, feeling Erik arm dislocate in the process. Getting up he feels the blood trickling down his nose. Wiping it off he gets into a fighting stance staring at Erik as he was getting up from the throw. His arms beings slowly transformed into claws, one was limp but he didn't back down.

It all happen so fast it took Erza a second to realize how badly they have hurt each other. Erik could no longer hit at close distance with his arm dislocated and Jellal has taken quite the punches leaving him sluggish. Erik stance has changed and Erza recognized it immediately, after all her guild was filled with dragon slayers.

Poison Dragon Roar.

He was going to kill Jellal.

Grabbing her shield she runs in between them just as he throws the attack, placing herself behind the shield she takes the hit.

Erik was still in rage, what the fuck was she doing. She was always going to pick Jellal over him. Whatever It didn't matter. he couldn't stand it, seeing Jellal face was irritating at this point.

Slowly her shield began to rust the poison eating it up. Startled she lets go of it, looking up to see Jellal and Erik have engaged in the fight again ignoring her. They were charging right into each other, theirs hands glowing with their magic. Erza was done she was tired of trying to be understand, they have both lost their mind.

Once again jumping in front of both them she uses her swords re-equipping into her clear heart clothing, pulling her double swords out as she points them at each one of them at their neck. If they were to move another step closer they would impale themselves on her swords. "STOP!" she yells demanding and anger in her voice. They both stop breathing heavily, letting their hands drops their magic fading.

As soon as they stopped she grabs both of them by the collars of their shirt before throwing them to the ground. Surprised at her force they both fall easily, on their hands and knees. Getting enough time to turn around and look at her she was red with anger. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU!" she yells. Inside Erza was trying not to cry but her anger easily masked that emotion up.

Finally snapping out of it they got up slowly. "Erza" Jellal says carefully approaching her. "Calm down, we didn't mean to let it get this far" Erik adds on. But she was heaving with anger. She tried breathing but all the thoughts that ran through her mind. Neither one of them were ever like this, so quick to lose their composure, to always be at each other throat, even with everything that they have been through. Her rage was leaving her drain out now that it was fading away. Falling to her knees, both of the guys runs to her worried. "Erza, what's wrong?" Jellal asked. Erik seeing how tired she was picks her up in his arms brings her back to the campsite where they have strayed away from.

Putting her down, he feels like he knows what's wrongs, he feels it in her body. "I'm fine" she says getting right back up. She stretches her arms walking away from them telling herself to stay up. Taking deep breaths she looks back to them. "Erza you never had proper rest after being poison" Erik tells her walking up to her. She backs away "if that's the case then it best for me to not be around you two, you're causing all kinds of stress" she says and walks towards her bag. "I'm leaving" she explains to them. Grabbing it, only to have Jellal jump right in front of her. "you can't fight alone" he warns her telling her as he places his hand on her shoulder.

Still highly annoyed she shrugs it off, "I'm getting nowhere being here with either you" she explains and makes her way from the camp. She would find her friends on her own if she had to.

Erza stop suddenly. Looking back she sees that Erik and Jellal had sense it too, as they were both looking around for someone. Someone very powerful was nearby, and getting closer. Dropping her bag she pulls out her double swords waiting for this person. Jellal walked over to Erik grab his dislocated arm as he made eye contact with him. Understanding Jellal intention, Erik nods his head his stance tensing up the rest of his body except for that right arm. In one motion Jellal jerks it up as you hear another sound of it being forced back into place. Erik grunts in pain as he grits his teeth and then breathe as Jellal let's go of it.

Letting that breath out he begins to move his arm in a swing motion. Now that his arm was relocated he stood a better chance at taking on whatever was heading their way. "wait I know that power" Jellal comments thinking of where he felt this power before.

"Protect Erza!" Jellal yells running to her side. This distance between Erza and the boys was still quite large, and Jellal couldn't make it to her side in time before a whole bunch of men dressed in black clothes surrounding them have already drawn their swords out. "ninja?" Erza questions their manner of dressing.

She felt someone approaching her fast and she drew her blade out blocking their blow. Pushing away she look at Jellal and Erik who were equally busy with them. There were at least forty. Bringing her blade back up again she block another attack. And had to actually use strength to fight them off. They were pretty strong, either that or she was still extremely weak from the poison. Looking up she notice that Jellal and Erik were struggling just as much as her. Pushing back from her sword lock she increases her speed bringing it down on her opponent. One down thirty nine more to go.

"Erza get out of here while you can!" Jellal yells at her taking on three at once. They both knew she was most likely the target. Focusing back to her fight, Erza pulls away from their attack and brings her swords down again taking down two at once. Four more appear in their place doubling. There was really no end to them. All four attacking her at once, she changes to a defenses stand avoiding their attacks.

From the corner of her eyes Erza see Erik struggling to keep up with the next three that have gang up on him. Even though he had his arm relocated, it was sore and bruised slowing him down. Same for Jellal. His movements were a bit more sluggish and hesitant even though he did better at keeping up with his opponents. They were really going at it when they fought each other. Jellal was caught in a sword lock with two of the enemies and a third approaching him from behind, while Erik was slowly being overwhelmed. Little bits of blood trickled from certain cuts they have both managed to sustain.

They were going to get seriously hurt, pulling herself back into her fight she attacks all four at once trying to be as fast as possible. Turning on her heels she runs to aid the guys. She takes on their attackers hoping they don't take anymore damage. They might be a pain in her ass, but she couldn't bear the idea of them being really injured. In one swift motion she made it all across the field taking on all of their attackers.

When they finally noticed it they saw her closer to Erik. Her sword in her hands filled with blood as she pants exhausted. She felt her energy draining, but still managed a smirk towards to boys when they looked at her surprised.

A look of pain falls across their face, as they both simultaneously fall to their knees. She felt some kind of presence behind her, turning around to locate the enemy she is lifted into the air. "Bravo" she heard a voice. Someone in a hooded cloth stood next to her. She was in air and couldn't move, a glowing rope was wrapped around her, still she tried breaking through. "that won't do any good, the rope is enchanted with magic that makes it harder to break through the stronger you are." he explains to her his voice calm and strong, masculine.

Looking back at her friends, she has noticed they haven't move. Both on their knees, heads down looking at the floor as if they was dazing off.

"Jellal, Erika, get up!" she yells at them still trying to break through the ropes. They stayed still immobilized as if they couldn't hear her. "What did you do?!" she yells at the man in robes. "Just a little dazed for now, people's emotions can be their weakness" he tells her. "You see, I just helped them in expressing the feeling they have always suppressed"

"Now, to business we must get to" he says getting closer to Erza "You magic is indeed beautiful, I have plans for you" he chuckles, annoyed and as childish as it seems Erza slip off her boot, kicking it in his direction hitting him in the face.

It was a hard enough kick to catch him off guard and almost fall back. "Enough! Let's go" he growls as he hold his face in pain. he gets up flying away with Erza right behind him "wait my friends!" she yells

"Don't worry they will wake from the trace. They have been bringing me quite powerful women, I have decided to let them live" he comments as the flew further away.

If that was the case maybe Erza could give them clues on finding her. One by One she began to rip her the beads of her bracelet placing a small bit of magic in it and then letting it drops in hopes of them recognizing her magic.

"Where are you holding my friends!" she asks trying to keep him distracted of what she was doing. "We will be there soon" he mumbles, not giving her any information. This was going to be really annoying, she keep pulling the ropes, but her body wasn't at it's strongest and her magic was quickly fading. She could only leave it up to them, to find her.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a hole in one of the mountains, without even a glimpse at her, he unties the ropes letting her drop at least a good 30 ft below into the hole.

Falling at an awkward angle she ends up on her stomach skidding to a stop. Groaning in pain she pulls herself up into a sitting position. The cave was dark with the only light coming from the hole she fell from.

"Erza?" she heard someone call out to her. "Is that you?" some step out of the shadows slowly. Turning around to see who was calling her she saw a girl in tattered clothes, her body covered in dirt, visibly tired. "Melody!" Erza yells running to the girl's aid when she fell onto her knees. "Are you okay?" Picking her up, Erza inspects her body happy to see that there weren't any marks on her body. Nodding her head she wraps her arms around Erza attempting to hug her.

"Good, you're here" She heard another voice. "Now you can get out of here with Meredy" The voice was soft, almost as if it was talking to herself. Looking to a small corner of the cave Erza saw something the filled her with rage. Ultear was prop up against the wall, cuffs by her wrist with chains that came out of the floor. Her clothes were rags at this point, covered in dirt and blood. Unlike Meredy, Ultear was covered in bruises her body was slimmer her long beautiful hair a tangle mess.

"Ultear!" Erza was shock, bending down to look her in the face. "Glad to see you Erza" She comments tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll get you out of those" Erza says pulling her hand out in the air to summon her sword. After a few seconds pass she grew confused. "Our magic doesn't work inside here" Meredy explains. No wonder they haven't escape, these two aren't weak, so for them to be stuck here. It must be some really powerful magic.

"Fine, other methods can be use" looking up Erza see's Ultear has passed out. "She has been fading and out of consciousness since yesterday" Meredy says "I can feel her life force getting weaker, if you had come anymore later….." she was unable to finish and began to cry.

Getting up she sits down next to Meredy hugging her "Shhhh" nothing else is going to happen to you two, okay" Erza says softly, trying to soothe her. Grabbing her chin she har look up at her. "It's going to be okay now" Erza says smiling at her. Wiping her tears away Meredy takes a big breath to calm herself. "Okay" she says nodding.

"Okay, I need you to tell me everything you know" Erza asks getting up looking for rocks. "He took us, because of END" she starts. Already this sounds crazy or dangerous. "He is stealing all of our magic and when that's gone, our life force to make himself stronger" She explains. "I'm okay since he had been using Ultear" her tears start to tear up again. "Meredy, it will be fine" Erza tells her again. Going back to Ultear's cuffs she began to hit it by the lock, using her strength in steady rhythm careful not to hurt her.

"He says the END, is the most dangerous demon that will destroy our world, he believes he can stop him by taking our magic. Targeting women, since their powers are more intune with their emotions and strength."

"Look, Jellal and Erik are most likely on their way here, so for now we have to keep looking for a way out." Erza says as she continues to hit the cuffs, they were starting to weaken, which was a good sign. It only needed a few more hits to break loose and then she could see how else to help Ultear until help arrived.

Meredy had stop crying, pulling herself up she walked to Ultear placing her shoulder under her head in an attempt to keep her comfortable. "You say that, but we have been here for weeks, he only gives up enough food, to not pass out from starvation" Meredy sighs, snuggling a little bit closer to Ultear. "They will be here, so don't give up just yet" Erza says hitting the cuffs one final time before it broke."There we go!" she cheers looking up she noticed that Meredy is asleep too, they were both exhausted, and she couldn't blame them with all they have been through. Looking back down she sighs "And now for the next one" she mumbles to herself as she grabs Ultear other wrist and begins to hit the cuff.

* * *

Jellal opens his eyes looking up at the now dark sky. Memories of Erza being taking away rush back. "Shit" he groans getting up, only to be unbalanced by a killer headache. Looking around he spots Erik a few feet away from. "Erik?" he questions making his way to him stopping only a few feet away. The grass around him was dead and he was already awake on all four as if he was trying to catch his breath. His hands pulled into a fist, each breath came out as a growl as if he was in pain. "Erik?" Jellal questions again wondering if he even notice he was there.

Erik pulled his head up looking at Jellal direction, his eyes red with rage. Without warning he leaps up tackling Jellal to the ground. "What are you doing?!" Jellal yells trying to pry him off. But Erik has a strong hold on him, his hands flowing with poison that was already in contact with Jellal skin. Keeping Erik off of him was becoming harder, as his arms began to burn and weaken. "Get off!" he shouts pulling his feet up to kick him off.

Stumbling back Jellal stands up as fast as he can grabbing Erik into a headlock. "Forget what I did. Forget what you did" he says struggling to hold him in the lock. "He took Erza too, we have to get her back"

The words didn't seem to have any effect on Erik as he breaks out of his grasp and tries to grab Jellal in an effort to throw him. Aware the Erik wasn't in control of himself Jellal took on a defensive stance making sure to put a good amount of distance between them. "Erik can you hear me?" he questions taking another step closer.

Erik claws have come out and he lunges again. Jumping over him, Jellal placing both of his hand on Erik back shoves him down onto the floor creating a small crater underneath him. "I hate having to do this" He tell Erik who was slowly getting up again.

His eyes still red he looks back at Jellal, the poison was now all around the air in him. They really did have to put everything aside, for Erza sake. Taking a breath Jellal runs toward Erik, thinking of nothing else beside how much he cares for Erza hoping to blindsight Erik. avoiding his claws last minute as he slides under him, pulling his feet him causing him to fall. Within seconds he jumps on top of Erik trying to give him one good punch in the stomach hoping it would cause him to collapse.

Erik was hesitating seeing memories of Erza flash in his mind, but the rage was hard for him to get control of. He had to get rid of Jellal, he was the one that was causing him to beast out like this. Trying to grab Jellal he misses and is soon on the floor staring at the sky. Jellal punches hits him hard, unable to breath, he closes his eyes in pain, his body exhausted as his magic dies down.

Okay, now the tough part is over. Jellal mumbles to himself looking over at Erik's body. Now if he wakes up, he won't be so hell bent on trying to kill him. Picking him up, Jellal makes his way to the river, Throwing Erik's body into once they reach it.

His body goes down and Jellal begins to whistle patiently, watching his body sink to the bottom. All of a sudden Erik jumps up screaming as he coughs up water. "Are you trying to kill me!" he yells in betweens coughs. Smiling Jellal waits patiently as Erik waddles his way out, falling on his knees once he hit dry land.

"No, but you were trying to kill me" Jellal says extending his hand down to him. Grabbing his arm Erik gets up and squeezes the water out of his clothes. "Yeah… clearly I wasn't myself" he grumbles. "It wasn't the first time today, you've tried to kill me" Jellal adds crossing his arms as he glares at Erik annoyed.

He had every right to be upset, as much as they didn't get along, or even at times hated each other. They wouldn't ever dare to cross that line. "We got bigger things to worry about, that bastard that took Erza" Erik says changing the topic of their conversation. It seemed to worked because Jellal reacted immediately to her name turning to face the area where Erza was taken.

Walking back they take time to assess the situation. How were they going to find her, they don't remember much once he wrapped the rope around her.

"Looks like that shitty bracelet you gave her wasn't so useless after all" Erik calls out to Jellal picking up a small little bead. The bead was laced with a small amount of magic but Erik recognized it to be Erza's. Jellal takes it out of his hand to examine. Closing his fist around it he search for a familiar feeling to it.

"she must have put some of her magic in them in hopes that we could track her down" Erik comments crossing his arms in amusement "smart girl"

"she's that way" Jellal says making his into the forest. In an instant he gone and Erik is left alone. "well shit, don't wait for me, I'm sure you can't take this psycho on by yourself" he grumbles following after him. Trying to catch up to Jellal he almost crashes into him. "watch it, would you" Jellal snaps at him before turning back search their surroundings. "what are you looking for" Erik questions but when Jellal doesn't answer, Erik takes a deep breath looking around to see if he was missing out on something.

That was when he felt it. Very similar to the little bead, he felt Erza presence. Or at least a very small amount of energy that felt like hers. Looking down at the grass he followed it to find another small bead. "I found the next one" he tells Jellal who takes the bead out of his hand again. "keep looking, she left a trail" Jellal tells him trying to feel for where the next magical bead might be. Annoyed Erik grumble about how long that might take, but with no other lead to follow he did as told.


End file.
